everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Justine Bellejeune
Justine Bellejeune is the daughter of Young and Handsome and Alidor from Young and Handsome by Henriette-Julie de Murat. Info Name: Justine Bellejeune Age: 17 Parent's Story: Young and Handsome Roommate: Rosalie Crevecoeur Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To always be loved, even when I get old. My "Magic" Touch: I can transform things with a magic wand. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: People get me confused with Aimé Dauphin because my dad's name is Alidor - just like his dad. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It's a great class for fairies like me! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Sports aren't that fun. Best Friends Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Justine is tall, with long, wavy black hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket with a pink floral pattenr and a pink skirt. She is noticeably overweight. Personality Justine is very cheerful and enjoys looking around, She loves the outdoors and enjoys flowers (after all, her parents live in the Castle of Flowers). She tends to spend a lot of time outdoors. Biography Bonjour! I'm Justine Bellejeune, the daughter of Young and Handsome. I shall tell you my mother's story. She was the daughter of a fairy and a knight. But when the fairy grew older, her husband ceased to love her. and flirted with young ladies of the court. His death was a great blow to his wife and daughter. Mom was to stay in the palace and keep her mother company, but she spent a lot of time in the woods and meadows. One day, she met a shepherd named Alidor, and she became infatuated with him. She used her magic to impress him, and the two settled in the Castle of Flowers. But one day, the evil fairy Mordicante tried to seduce Alidor. When he rejected her, she took him away. Mom sought help from the god Zephyr, who was able to rescue Alidor. The two were reunited, and they married. I am living well with my parents. I live with them and my older sister Julie. Right now, I'm going to Ever After High. It's a great place with very colorful scenery. I am good at taking care of sheep, and I frequently care for the sheep in the farms near the school. I make sure they're well-fed and well-loved. I also love dogs and enjoy their company. I am also fond of nature, and I get to be one with nature in Enviromental Magic. But the best class of all is Magicology, This is where I learn all forms of magic, and I want to use it to my advantage. I am also into romance, but I want to be loved all my life, even when I get old. So far it's going well for Mom and Dad. I am a Royal since I like my destiny and want to follow through. Trivia *Justine's surname refers to her mother, Young and Handsome. *Justine has a pet Cocker Spaniel named Marguerite, who is easily recognized by her emerald collar. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Sandy Fox. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Young and Handsome Category:Work in progress Category:French